Trolls (film) Wikia
•''' Terms of Use '''• •''' ---- This wiki is about all things Trolls, and ! Not sure where to start? Can't find what you're looking for? If you are a new user of the Trolls (film) Wikia, you are required to sign in. If you are 13 years of age or older then to sign in and start editing! If you are below 12 years old, you are not allowed to make an account due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (AKA: COPPA). '''Reader beware - this site contains spoilers Trollstopia.png|Trolls TrollsTopia|link=TrollsTopia|linktext=Trolls TrollsTopia - a new animation based on Trolls World Tour - releasing April 17, 2020! Trolls World Tour logo.png|Trolls World Tour|link=Trolls World Tour|linktext=Trolls World Tour - releasing April 17, 2020! Trollsbgologo.jpg|The Show|link=Trolls: The Beat Goes On!|linktext=Learn more about the animated series! trollsholidayscreenblurp.png|Happy Christmas!|link=Trolls Holiday|linktext=Happy Holidays! Read up on how the Trolls celebrated during their Holiday Special! Trolls_slider.jpg|The Movie|link=Trolls|linktext=Learn more about the animated film. ---- Poppy_transparent.png|Queen Poppy|link=Queen Poppy Image_of_branch2.png|Branch|link=Branch 6DEA746D-881D-4D91-ABE5-F39C3C4B79DB.jpeg|Queen Barb|link=Queen Barb B8D83AA7-F3E1-4B98-A0E3-7DD464521504.jpeg|Tiny Diamond See more here... ---- 250px|right| Important wiki Notices in regards to Trolls World Tour; Note that due to limited availability in regards to Trolls World Tour, information on pages is subject to some changes and corrections. This is because the movie has yet to be released and the correct information is limited until its release. Spoilers regarding Trolls World Tour; *Currently due to discussions with American fans, the wiki is banning non-trailer spoilers until 17th April, previously it banned them until the 20th March, but this was noted to be way too soon for many territories. *The Trolls World Tour: The Junior Novelization book will be allowed on the wiki on the 24th of March, but text is going to be hidden. For fans who wish to still know the books plot, you will simply be able to highlight the page and read, edit it (but don't save), copy+paste+change its colour, etc to read the text. If you know how to read the text, you will be able to read the books contents. *Comments, blogs, discussions, etc will not be able to talk about spoilers until 17th April from the 1st of March. Such things related to the movie will be removed from the wiki. *Pages related to Poppy, Branch, etc, basically any page related to the movie currently is restricted on their edits. If you discuss spoilers, you will have comments, blogs, etc. removed and be told about the spoiler rules. If you choose to continue to ignore the wiki staff, bans will be enforced that will not allow you to do much on the wiki until post April 17th. For more see here, the discussion related to the current restrictions can be found here. ---- TROLLS WORLD TOUR OFFICIAL TRAILER Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip TROLLS Trolls Trailer featuring They Don't Know performed by Ariana Grande TROLLS ---- Only April 17, 2020 until Trolls World Tour is released in the US!!! Only March 20, 2020 until Trolls World Tour is released elsewhere!!! Countdown for Trolls TrollsTopia coming soon... Did you know there is a Trolls Live! event? Check it out! The performance lasts for much of 2020! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse